


Happy Birthday, Baby

by persevera (vivie)



Category: The Glee Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivie/pseuds/persevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian goes all out for Emily's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Airport

He stood with the drivers in line at the airport gate. They were holding their signs indicating for whom they were driving. But Damian had to be discreet. He waited until he saw her then, grinning, unfolded his large sign proclaiming that he was driver for _World's Sexiest Birthday Girl_.

Emily hurried up to him with what he considered the world's sexiest smile. "Someone's going to see you and you'll end up on TMZ," she said in a rush, as she grabbed the sign from him.

It had been almost two weeks since they'd last been together. Damian looked at her yearningly. "I care less about that every time I see you." 

She flashed the smile again and gave him a quick hug. "I've missed you, Junior," she said meaningfully.

They walked out of the airport together as though he was picking up a friend as a favor, but the fire between them was kindled. When they got to Damian's car, he opened the trunk for her luggage and told her urgently, "Get in the back."

That tone of voice was not to be questioned. She climbed into the back and he followed. "You're not planning on your quickie here, are you?" she asked.

"No, but I'm kissing you so hard, you'll feel like you've been penetrated," he said, just before his lips took command of hers.

Emily sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue played with his and she lightly nipped his lips and jaw with her teeth. She climbed onto his lap and he groaned as he released her.

"Stop leaving me," he said with force. "I love you too much to keep doing this."

"Should I stay away so you won't have to anymore?" she asked with uncomfortable teasing. They'd had variations of this conversation before.

"Not funny," Damian said, fixing his eyes on her. "I want you here all the time."

She put her face close to his. "I don't live her," she said. "This isn't a good time to talk about it anyway because you're going home soon."

He played with her hair. "I asked you to come with me," he reminded her.

She lifted her eyes with impatience. "Putting me up in a hotel while you visit your family…I'd rather stay in Manhattan."

"Emily…," he began.

"Aren't you throwing a party for me? Shouldn't we be going now?" she asked, returning to kissing him.

He twisted slightly while still lip-locked and laid her on the seat. "Stay back here and rest," he said. "I'll get you home as soon as I can."

She rested her eyes for a little while. Damian kept looking back at her.

They ended up in bumpertobumper traffic that stopped for minutes at a time. Damian looked at Emily again and up at the sky, hoping it wouldn't rain. He lowered his window and turned off the A/C.

Emily surprised him by suddenly nuzzling the side of his face and neck. "I love you, Damian," she said sweetly.

He put his hand behind her head and turned his head a little to kiss her. "Yeah, I love you too."

She climbed into the passenger seat. "That ass," he said passionately, as she was in the middle of her transfer from the back. He put his hands on it and kissed the cheek closer to him through her shorts.

The boys in the jeep next to them honked the horn and whooped appreciatively. Damian turned to look at them while Emily hurried into the seat. "You have no idea," he called to them as he raised the window again and advanced with the traffic.

"Damian," she said with mock disapproval, then grinned.

He smiled in return. "I've got a special present planned for you."

"What?" she asked, leaning against him as traffic stalled again.

He squeezed her and explained, "A kissin' game. You're goin' to be kissed by everybody all night long and you can figure out what triggers it."

"But everybody gets kissed on their birthday," she said.

He shook his head a little against hers. "Oh no, Darlin', you're goin' to be kissed…by everybody. They can french you, they can lift you off your feet, they can make you moan. And I'm going to be the world's coolest boyfriend and let you enjoy it."

Emily loved kissing, even detached from whatever feeling she had about the person she was kissing. It was just her favorite physical activity. She got a gleam in her eye and a smile of excitement she couldn't hide. "Noooo," she said disbelievingly, settling back in her seat.

Damian grinned and nodded slowly and began driving again.


	2. Bedroom

Members of the Wolf Pack were gaming in the house Damian shared with Bryce and Cameron, while waiting for Emily's arrival. They heard his car pull up in the driveway and at least one of the guys' heartbeat quickened, knowing she was there.

In the car Damian held her close. "Why aren't we already in your room getting your quickie out of the way?" she asked. Because of their frequent separations, she had made a deal with him that he'd always be allowed physical release when they first reunited, to be made up later with longer, more intimate lovemaking.

"I don't just want you; I love you," he said fervently, "and I'm going to be sharing you with a lot of people tonight, not to mention the ones in there now who have been so anxious to see you. I just want you to myself for a few minutes before I lose control of myself."

She sighed with contentment against his chest. _So sweet_ , she said to herself. Still very close to him, she began unbuttoning her blouse. "Well I'm going to your room," she stated. "Are you coming with me?"

As if a flip had been switched in Damian, he became much less dreamy and much more driven. He got out of the car and walked quickly to the passenger side and opened the door. Emily had also unclasped the front closure of her bra and unzipped her shorts.

He turned around and crouched in front of her. "Get on," he said, tapping his back. She did and he began walking them to the house, rubbing the back of her thighs as he went.

She shrugged out of her blouse and dropped it in his path, followed by her bra. He ran the rest of the way to the door. They burst in, bringing a ray of sunlight through the open door. The young men grouped in the living room looked up.

Emily merrily called out to them, pressed against Damian's back. "Hi, guys. I'll come see you after he finishes. Shouldn't take more than five or six minutes," she added saucily.

Damian swatted her as he hurried to his room. "Oww," she squealed.

Bryce's eyes followed them. "Sometimes I hate that guy," he said about one of his best friends. He walked over to close the door that Damian had left ajar and saw Emily's clothes. He came back in holding them up to the others with incredulous envy, just as he heard her muffled scream. His head turned in that direction. "I mean really hate him."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tight black leather dress with zipper front—"no, he's not a sex maniac," Emily said ironically to herself, "just the monster I created."

Damian had left a box with a big bow on the bed for her with a note that said, _1) For the party_.

Emily put on the dress and zipped it up most of the way—a little cleavage never hurt anyone. It was saved from being slutty by its just-below-her-knee length. She stepped into some strappy high heels. Her 1408 bracelet, with its black medallion, was the perfect accessory.

Her brother had straightened her hair before she left for L.A. so she wouldn't have to fuss with it and it could stand up to all of the bedroom activity she knew to expect. She finished with her make-up, taking extra care with the lip color, though she knew Damian was just teasing her about the kissing game. He had to be.

There was a little knock on the door, followed by Damian entering to check on her and drool over her. "Thought I'd get in some private shift before you do it publicly," he said, with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

Emily giggled. _He's so cute. There's no way it's true but he's enjoying the tease._ She pushed him onto the re-made bed and kissed him so hard that he might have felt penetrated.

He rolled so that she was on her back then sat up, supported by his elbow and forearm, and looked down on her mischievously. "I really like this dress," he said, moving the zipper up and down.

"It should have a padlock," Emily deadpanned.

He chuckled. "Right there," seeming to satisfy himself that the zipper was at its ideal point just a little higher than where Emily had positioned it before.

"Everyone at the party can kiss you but they can't touch the zipper."

"You can't touch my zipper at the party either," she informed him.

He looked momentarily disappointed then said, "Well then, I guess I need more time to do it now."

This time he unzipped the dress to below Emily's navel then buried his face between her stomach and chest.

Emily looked up at the ceiling. "Mmmm, I though I was having a party," she said in a soft, slow voice.

"That's what we're doing right now," said Damian huskily. "Don't you think we can have fun here?"

"Well I was hoping for a little novelty," she said with a light chuckle.

Still resting his head on her, Damian felt the tremor of her smooth abs when she laughed and liked it. He wanted to make that happen again.

"You'd be as easy to hate as you are to love," he said as if mildly irritated.

She rewarded him with another low giggle that he could feel. He had a new favorite sensation. From now on he'd sleep in that position...and bring a joke book to bed.

"No," he said, coming face to face with her. "Hate and you don't belong in the same thought. So I'll just keep lovin' you, even if you can take the piss right out of me."

Another small laugh from her—argh, he missed one.

He bit the zipper pull tab and inched it closed all the way to the top then gave Emily a last soft, memorable kiss, leaving her dreamy-eyed and purring. "Think of that," he told her, "when you're bein' covered in shmackers."


	3. Party

_**The concepts, if not the people , in this chapter are original, to the best of my knowledge. If Rodeo Drive shops actually do have some kind of cross-promotional package , like the one mentioned, I plead ignorance...not trademark infringement** _

With the arrival of the last guests, Damian led Emily to the middle of the gathering to give a birthday toast. "I've been with Emily for months now, thanks to our brilliant friends, and I've learned one thing about her above all else. She can't get enough kissing. I do my best but we're separated so much because she doesn't live here. So I'm callin' for one-time reinforcements. Emmy, it's your birthday and we all love you. There's a magic word that will allow anyone to kiss you, any way they want until someone says the cut-off word."

Emily stared at him stunned. It wasn't a joke?

"I'll get things started," Damian said, grabbing her for a long kiss that had the audience applauding. "Now, go play," he told her, giving her a pat on the rear and a little push into the crowd.

Feeling very exposed, Emily made her way to the safe haven that was Alex. "Hi, pal," she said. Alex put his hands on either side of her face. There seemed to be a small group of young men closing around her. Alex gave her a quick kiss on her lips and said "Happy Birthday, Emily." A couple of those who had been circling walked away.

"Is this for real?" she asked, still surprised. 

Alex grinned and nodded. "So what do you think my chances are of being nominated for an Emmy?"

She was relieved to have a real conversation. "You have a real chance," she said. "You were so great. Who was better?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Bryce. He lifted her high above his head. "Sexy beast," she said playfully, calling him the nickname she'd given him within hours of their first meeting.

He looked up at her smiling, pretty face and slowly lowered her to kiss her…a small peck at first but repeated numerous times and finishing with a long kiss with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Damian hadn't taken his eyes off of Emily since concluding his toast. He'd expected Bryce to push the envelope and saw that he did.

Bryce wanted to leave Emily with a little time to think about that kiss—he sure as hell would. "Happy birthday, Emily," he said, trying to regain his normal voice.

Thanks, Bryce," she said, a little breathlessly.

Grinning in satisfaction he walked away from her.

Emily took the closest chair. Was Damian crazy?

He leaned over her. "Are you having fun?"

She nodded. "Good," Damian said. "It's fun to watch you. If this kills me though, it'd be interesting to hear what the witnesses tell the ME," he finished with a little kiss on her neck and sauntered away.

She looked after him quizzically. What an odd thing to say.

She took a few more kisses then Marissa and Naya approached. "So if you had won, I guess they would have cast you as my cousin or sister or something," Naya said. Emily was eager to talk to them. "That or maybe a girlfriend for you," she said, "but Marissa called dibs on that," she said, alluding to the redhead's statement that if she won she'd "take" Santana.

Naya smiled impishly. "Well we shouldn't disappoint anybody." She gave Emily a kiss; Marissa gave Emily a kiss. Most of the eyes in the room were trained on the trio. For good measure Naya and Marissa kissed. The three of them laughed together then walked to the bar area for drinks.

They seemed to be a man magnet, as several approached and took the opportunity to kiss Emily in varying degrees of intensity.

She looked for Damian and saw him speaking to Heather. She tried to continue talking to Naya and Marissa around the kissing interruptions. She began to hope someone would say the cut-off word. Had she reached her kiss saturation point?

Heather walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday, Emily," she said.

Emily wondered why she felt a sense of relief at that…maybe because she had the feeling that Damian had sent Heather to rescue her. She caught his eye and gave him a loving smile. He acknowledged her by raising his cup and winking.

Emily realized she wanted to be with him, no one else. She walked to his side of the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Say the magic word," she said, half sultry, half pleading.

Damian chuckled as he put his arms around her. "But this is the time for you to be kissing other people."

"It's my birthday and I can kiss who I want," she said petulantly.

He looked into her eyes. "And you want to kiss me?"

She moved her arms around his neck. "Yes, you beautiful Irishman, I do," she said, rising up on her toes so she could lightly kiss the side of his face and neck.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"Close enough," she said, bringing his head down for his lips to meet hers. His were unquestionably the best in the room. And after the last couple of hours, she should know.

"I have something for you," he said, holding out an envelope with the numeral 2 on it.

She was still holding onto him and didn't want to let go. "Open it for me."

The envelope contained a gift certificate for something called **Rodeo Drive**.

"You bought me a street?" she asked drily.

Heather walked by and saw the certificate and gasped. "You got a Rodeo Drive?"

"What is it?" asked Emily, having relinquished one arm from around Damian so that she could look at the certificate, if not understand it.

Heather looked slightly aggrieved. "You're such a New Yorker," she said. "It's the best thing. It's a line of credit for the shops on Rodeo Drive. A limo picks you up for a day of shopping and a fabulous lunch and private showings and…Damn, Damian, I want one. Maybe if I kiss you…" she said, moving closer to him.

"I'd rather share my present than my man," Emily said. "Why don't you come shopping with me and we leave Damian out of it?"

The girls chatted as they made their plans. Damian, standing there still in Emily's grasp, was elated. It was the first time that she had been possessive or spoken about him like that to someone. He wondered if she knew how happy she'd just made him.

Heather walked away and Emily turned her attention back to him. "If it was your plan to make me compare you to everyone else so I'd appreciate you more, it worked."

He blinked in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that but if that's what's happened, this has been as much of a present for me as for you."

He bent to kiss her. From their left a voice with an Irish accent said, "Hey, Damo, I though we were all going to get to kiss her, not watch you with her. I came all the way here for this?"

Damian grinned. "Guess I need to send you back out there," he told Emily.

"He did not come from Ireland just to kiss me," she argued.

He looked down at her. "No, but he'll be disappointed if he doesn't get to."

She leaned against him. "I just want to stay with you now. I'll let you play with my zipper," she offered enticingly.

He chuckled, hoping she'd feel it in his stomach muscles since she was pressed against him.

"One last time, Love," he said. "Attention, everyone, I've given Emmy a Rodeo Drive for her birthday present and the women here seem to be impressed. So…just warning you guys that there's a new standard for gifts. Luckily, a lot of you don't have girlfriends, so you don't have to worry about it," he said, rubbing it in.

Some men in the crowd groaned.

"Go see him first, Hot Lips," he whispered.

"Be careful what you wish for…." Emily mumbled as she began mingling and kissing again.

She hurried over when she saw McKynleigh sitting on a sofa alone. "When did you get here, Micki? I didn't see you."

McKynleigh grinned. "About an hour ago. You were kissing somebody."

Emily groaned as she flopped down next to her friend. "I'm exhausted," she said.

"Haven't you enjoyed this?"

Emily shrugged. "Some of it I have but some has been really uncomfortable. The only person I want to kiss now though is Damian."

"That's sweet," said McKynleigh with an understanding smile. Did you tell him that?"

Emily frowned. "Yes, but he said the damn magic word anyway."

McKynleigh laughed. "Nothing like a double dose to emphasize a point."

"I guess. Thanks for not kissing me," Emily said, leaning against the taller girl's shoulder.

McKynleigh saw a heavily-inebriated actor staggering toward them, leering at Emily. She said, "I'm going to now and it's the biggest favor I've ever done for you."

The actor sat down and put his arm on the top of the sofa, just over Emily's head.

McKynleigh gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Emily," she said loudly.

The actor frowned.

Damian called for the assembly's attention again. "The party bus is here so if everyone's finished kissing Emily, say good night to her and get outta here."

She went to join him at the door for good-byes and thank yous.

Mattheus asked, "Did you figure out the code?"

Emily nodded. "The cut-off was Happy Birthday, Emily."

"What about the magic word?"

She thought about the weird conversations she'd heard that night—about awards nominations and medical examiners and country singers and Damian's free use of his nickname for her that no one else called her. Standing in his embrace, she smiled and blushed, "Emmy".

The inebriated, disgruntled actor, standing at the end of the line, was jealous of the couple's obvious happiness with each other. He knew the sore subject that could be mentioned to ruin that.

"You two look great together," he said when he reached them. "I wouldn't have guessed you're five years older than he is."

Damn you where you stand, Damian directed his silent curse at the actor. He could feel it in her—the stiffening, the forced laughter, the gauntlets and breastplate. Emily had just donned her armor over her Kevlar coating.


	4. Tent

Happy birthday, baby," Damian said after everyone had left. He stretched out on top of Emily, lying on the sofa. "Did you have fun?"

She gave a small nod. "Did you get enough kissing?" he asked, trying to draw her out of the new funk.

"Mm-hmm," she answered.

He looked at her pensive face—so happy before. "You're not five years older than me, Emily."

"I'm twenty-four; you're nineteen," she said, pointing out the obvious.

He placed kisses around her face and neck, wanting the vibrant Emily she'd been earlier. "Twenty in just a few months," he reminded her. "And when we weren't together, most of the women I was with were older than you."

She scowled. "I know and most of them would make me look like a Sunday School teacher," she said disapprovingly, "but my reputation is still worse."

He groaned in irritation, "Yeah, yeah…you're a cradle-robbin', gold-diggin' slag who was mean to Lindsay," he said, rolling his eyes, "and I'm an innocent kid who doesn't know his own mind. We know how wrong both of those ideas are."

He resumed the one-sided necking. "You're sweet and loving and funny. "I'd want you even if you weren't so gorgeous."

He could feel her body responding to him, even if her head still resisted. "Do you think I'm innocent?"

"Hmph, probably not since the day you were born."

 _Almost there_ , he said to himself. "And for someone who's not supposed to have a mind of my own, wouldn't you say I manage pretty well?" He knew a couple of the things she liked best about him were his self-sufficiency and confidence.

She nodded. "Do you know why the party broke up early?" he asked. She shook her head. "Because everyone knew my plan that at midnight (the start of your actual birthday) I'd have you screamin' m'name in ecstasy."

Emily smirked. "Everyone knew that?"

"Yep—all of the guests knew the code and that they had to be gone by 11 because you were mine after that. So have your age crisis on your own time. There's something else I wanted to do and you're ruining my schedule." Brusqueness often worked with her.

Emily looked at him. He had a twinkle in his eye that suggested whatever he was talking about was important to him so it was important to her. "What is it?"

"Come with me," he said excitedly, leading her out the patio doors to the backyard.

There was a telescope and a small tent. Emily decided not to ask questions—just let him perform.

"I found out about a star that's at its height at this time," he said. "I've got it set up where you can see it."

Emily walked up to the telescope and view finder.

"Do you see that group of three stars in an arc with the one star underneath it…like an eye under the eyebrow?"

"Yes," she said in an excited tone. She'd never done much stargazing in Manhattan.

"The eye is your star," he said softly.

She looked at him in amazement then back at the star.

"Kevin told me that I said your name like you were a goddess and he's right. It's not official," he said, moving behind her, "I haven't registered it with the astronomy association or anything, but that's the star for the Goddess Maria Emilia Theresa.

He put his arms around her waist and with each name gave her another small kiss.

She turned in his arms and looked up at his face. The blue in his eyes penetrated the dark of the night. She could easily find someone older if she had such a problem with it, but she'd never find someone more adorable or clever, charming, able to read her like a book and satisfy her physically the way he did. _Get over it, girl_ , she admonished herself.

She admitted to herself anyway that she didn't have a problem with his being a few years younger than she. It was people's perception of them that was hard to take.

She was an entertainer. She needed supporters. It wasn't something she could talk to Damian about though, because things were better for them if he wasn't involved in her career.

So she couldn't mention those subjects to him but she wanted to say something to let him know that she was fine now…something ethereal and beautiful, like what he'd just said to her.

"Do you want to play with my zipper now?" she asked instead.

He snickered in surprise. What a goddess. "Definitely," he answered her, "because I only want you to wear this."

He pulled a small gift-wrapped package with the numeral 3 from the pocket of his jeans. He handed it to her then knelt in front of her, as he slowly slid down the zipper.

Emily opened the package. She saw a shiny black disk (obsidian) with 1408 engraved on it. "It's an upgrade on your bracelet," Damian explained as he kissed the top of her thighs and moved gradually inward.

She saw that it was a long necklace and the chain, instead of ropes of gold, was silver…or platinum, or…Forget the damn chain. On the other side of the medallion was inset a pink diamond that filled the space. The color reminded her of the orchid. Had he thought of that too? She looked down at him as he burrowed between her legs. _He's…too…much_ , she said to herself. Succumbing to the physical sensations and the extent of his generosity and thoughtfulness, she lost the ability to stand and fell into the soft grass.

He was on her in an instant. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said weakly. "I swear, Damian, I will make your birthday so special that you'll never forget it."

"Every day with you is that special," he said.

 _Argh, he's always topping me._ Then she had an inspiration. "Ask me again to go with you on your vacation," she urged him.

He smiled expectantly. "Will you please go with me this summer? It would make me so happy."

Mischievously, she answered, "Sorry, I can't. I have a new project." She jumped up and ran into the tent, leaving the dress at the entrance.

Damian lay on the grass for a minute, dejected and confused. Then he remembered that Emily didn't take something away without giving something better.

Deliberately he crawled across the yard and into the tent, past her feet, pelvis, stomach and chest until they were face to her infuriatingly beaming face.

"Alright, you tease," he said with a little snarl, "what's your new project?"

She began unbuttoning his shirt. "While you're visiting family, catching up with friends, working on your tan, (she removed his shirt and splayed her hands across his chest then down to the fly of his jeans) fending off fangirls and anyone whose job title starts with playboy, (he had the decency to grimace) I'll be spending a lot of time in L.A., looking for a place to live and moving in.

Now he was beaming, "really?"

She nodded. "I hate the separations too. Of course the next separation is your fault. But when you come back, I'll pick you up at the airport and take you to Casa Emily. It won't be in an area as expensive as this, but I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure it will be one of my favorite places," Damian said. "I want to make sure you have enough…"

"Don't talk about money," she said, as she finished removing his clothes and leaned over him. "You've already given me too much tonight."

He lightly tugged on the chain of her new necklace. "Do you like your presents?"

"I love them. And I love my star and all of your planning for that goofy kissing game and the idea behind it."

"What idea?"

"That out of a whole room of really hot, talented, successful people, I know I only want you."

A little sensitivity crept into his voice as he said, "You know that now? I've known that since the beginning."

"Damian," she said soothingly, "I've always wanted you. I just haven't always been comfortable with the idea."

"And you are now?"

She lifted her hips for a second and slid back down. "You know my body so well. What is it telling you?"

He looked up at her adoringly, thinking, _the heat, the clench…_

**(PSA: In recognition of their commitment to and trust in each other, they no longer used condoms, but relied on other contraception. Now back to the copulation.)**

She looked down at her favorite contradiction. When Damian got a look on his face that he probably thought was knowing and seductive was when he came closest to looking like a little boy. Ohhh, but didn't feel like a little boy. "You're my monster I created," she said.

Damian hit a hidden button and the tent filled with the sound of their duet of Need You Now, which he'd had enhanced and installed into the sound system.

She smiled at him. "You are magical." She finished her declaration with the imitation of him she knew he loved, "and I fawkin' lov ya."

Their rhythm intensified. Damian saw the look come on her face—the closed eyes that she'd slowly open then unthinkingly close again. He felt the shivers. "Damian," she gasped. Not quite, he knew, but so close. He glanced at the quilting of the tent walls, which gave some sound-proofing and their cocoon within the tent that had more. Her body and her panting told him they were going to need it.

He quickly rolled her onto her back without breaking the frantic pace. "Happy…birthday…baby".

The time was 11:59:20 PST. And they were right on schedule.


End file.
